Darkness Yields Darkness
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One Shot] He could feel her slipping away from him, but he would never know why. [Robin & Raven]


**Darkness Yields Darkness  
**By Evilevergreen**  
**

The night rain fell upon the Titian Tower as Raven stood in the common room looking out at the lights of the city below. She held her cup of green tea close to her lips before blowing the steam off the top and taking a sip. She was so far off in her own little world of deep thought, she never heard the door open and close behind her.

Raven felt arms wrap around her waist and she jumped a little. "Thought I find you here," said a low calming voice before placing a kiss on the top of Raven's head, which was covered by her dark blue hood.

"Robin?" She turned around while still in his arms.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She could tell he was displeased.

_It's now or never Raven_, she thought to herself. She then slowly pulled away from Robin, he didn't understand as he continued to reach for her. "Stop." She pushed his hands down. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

She crossed her arms and look towards the city and simply said, "You love Starfire."

Robin turned Raven's head towards him and pushed back her hood and then rested his hands upon her neck as he looked longingly into her eyes. "But I need you." He leaned in trying to kiss her.

But to his surprise she put a hand on his chest and stepped back. "I will not play second fiddle to her. Not anymore, Richard." Raven was the only one who knew his real name.

At that moment, something gleamed in the light and caught Robin's eye. He looked down to see a bracelet around Raven's wrist. It was gold and had a black octagon jewel in the center of it. "Never seen you wear that before." Raven quickly hid her arm under the safety of her cloak. Robin looked back up at her. "What's really going on here, Raven?" he asked her. "Me being with Starfire never bothered you before."

"Maybe I need more." She put her cup of tea down on the table and placed her hood back on her head. She started walking towards the common room door.

Robin watched her move through the darkness. "When we began, you told me you couldn't handle more." She continued towards the door. "Dammit Rae, stop!" he said louder then he expected to. She stopped and looked at him, though he couldn't see her face from the hood. "You said I wouldn't be able to find what I needed in you, you pushed me away. So much so, that I started seeing someone else. But just because I did that, didn't mean I wanted to give up on us."

"Why did you turn to Starfire?" She hugged herself. "Why did you make me watch as you two grew closer?"

"I was lonely, Rae and Starfire was there." They stood in silence for along time before Robin spoke up again, "I was hopping we would be able to settle something tonight. The rest of the team is starting to notice you becoming distant from us. You mediate more than you used to and we often finding you staring at nothing. What's wrong?"

"I've been debating something for awhile now," Raven answered.

"Debating what?" Robin started to approach her.

Her eyes underneath her hood shot up as she saw his features disappear in the darkness. "Leaving."

"Leaving me? Leaving the team?" He stopped where he stood.

"Only debating," she tried to reassure him. He wanted to ask her why the thought had even crossed her mind, but before he could open his month to say anything, she started blinking, but it wasn't the brooch pinned to her cloak. "I have to go." She turned swiftly towards the door making her hood fall back.

"Wait!" He ran for her and managed to grab a piece of her cloak. "It's three in the morning, where are you going?"

As she slowly turned back to him, Robin could have sworn that for a split moment he saw a tear in her eye. "Let me go." Her usual monotone voice was small and soft. Robin was so baffled by the sound, he didn't realized he had dropped his hand to his side. He could then do nothing, but watch as Raven left his sight.

Raven was soon going up the stairs of an apartment building on the other side of Jump City. She floated up a few flights of stairs and stop on the fifth floor. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door at the end of the it.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She didn't hear anything, but knew she was suppose to be here. She opened the door and closed it behind, the room was dark except for a spot light shinning in the middle of the floor. She approached the light stepped into.

"Hello Raven," said male voice, dark and alluring. "Are you ready to step out the light?"

"I don't know," her voice was small.

"Are you ready to step out of light?" he asked again.

Raven then held her head high. "Yes," she said boldly and stepped into the darkness and light behind disappeared.

"Welcome Raven," said the voice.

"Thank you. . . Slade."

**The End**


End file.
